


【柱博】温存

by 0043



Category: UNIQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0043/pseuds/0043
Relationships: 王一博, 金圣柱 - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

这是金圣柱第一次和那人相处，在一个催情的密闭空间内。这里不大，除了一张双人床，一个很大的衣柜，一个卫生间就没有了。

王一博的活动范围仅限于此。  
  
金圣柱平日点的那位现在正被他人享用，不得不在平板上苦恼的翻着。热门的人选都在前十，精致的面孔，年轻的肉体，仅仅是一张照片，即可使人的身体兴奋的着火，他今日却是一点兴趣都提不起来，还好此时就他一个客人在前台，所以他有大把的时间来做选择。

原本没想奔着做爱来的，只是无处可去，当他反应过来的时候车已经停在了门前。金圣柱是一家跨国公司的部门经理，那张狐狸似的面庞为他招来了不少桃花，有开的茂盛的，自然也有衰败了的，甚至花骨朵也要来凑个热闹。年轻有为的男人身上少不了女人的试探，曾有大胆的貌美女性甘愿躺平在他的床上任他摆弄，金圣柱面色不变，只是捡起地上的衣服为女人耐心穿上，认真的道一句“对不起”。金圣柱并不觉得羞耻和难堪，性冷淡这个词是适合他的，同事这样调侃他的时候他也会附和几句。

心不在焉的翻着，突然动作一停，平板上停在了一个男孩的页面上。虽然这家店起了很有格调的英文名，但说到底还是个鸡店。金圣柱没想到这样一家店里居然还有男孩子。犹豫再三，向店主付了一个小时的价钱。

他不是第一次来了，已然熟悉这里的气氛。就像是个柜子，把人锁在了里面，明价拍卖，事实也的确是如此。女人贴着玻璃扭动着身体，正红色的嘴唇吐露着一些羞人的话语，勾引着客人。这里的隔音很差，男人和女人的呻吟被听的一清二楚，衣物的摩擦，肉体拍打的清脆，结合处的滋滋水声，全都落入旁人耳中。女人的声音突然拔高，然后陷入了平静，不到三四分钟，有个男人从“柜子”里走了出来。金圣柱和男人对视了一眼很快移开眼睛，本来就是堕落的一方地界，谁又何必装的多纯洁呢。

他点的男孩很显然不受欢迎，序号到了八十多名。序号越往后，人就在越深的地方。这里本来就是用来发泄的地方，不需要温存，也不需培养感情，进了房间内，把裤子拉链拉开便可开始。为了更加方便，店主把最受欢迎的摆在了最前的地方，而无人关顾的自然就在最里面，就像是个迷宫，越往里越深。天花板上的灯还在发亮，商品的表情却不如灯的明亮。不似入口处那些的热情与火热，这里的就像是被关进牢笼里的小猫小狗，身上还受着重伤，奄奄一息的小动物。这里很安静，若不是鼻翼轻轻的轻颤，恐怕会以为她们已经离开了这片地狱。

男孩安静的坐在床边，穿着女人样式的蕾丝内衣，浅金色的及肩长发上戴着一对猫耳，锁骨处戴着有金色铃铛的黑色皮革项圈，紧紧的包住了纤细的脖颈。见金圣柱关住了门，他站了起来，拉住金圣柱的手一起坐在床上，把自己窝在那人怀里。这招果然奏效了，男人十分欣喜他的主动，抱的他更紧。男孩递上轻轻颤抖的红唇，金圣柱细心的吻着。

这里的人妆容都差不多，为了能够瞬间激发男人的性欲，细细的弯弯的眉毛，粉红色的浓妆，浓密的眼睫毛犹如小扇子，以及采摘了无数欲望的红色嘴唇。原本金圣柱以为这是个人爱好，当他来的多了，才发现这里的人妆容都一模一样，仿佛复制粘贴来的，除了发色，好像每一个商品都是同款，脸蛋一样，身体也是一样的。即便有着些许差别，又有谁会细心观察呢。说回来，左右而言只是个发泄工具，何必如此纠结今天上的和上一个有何不同呢。

“你叫什么名字？”

男人个子很高，男孩不得不仰起头才能直视那人的双眼：“先生，我们生来没有名字，我就叫85号。”

细长的眼睛漾起涟漪，“那就给自己起个名字吧。”

“有没有名字重要吗？反正没有人会问起我们的名字，也没有人会喊出我们的名字。我们一辈子也只会在这里，没有朋友，没有家人，”男孩环视了一圈房间，“这里就是我的家。”

男人的笑声很低沉，轻轻摸着男孩的脑袋，“就当是我们之间的秘密吧，我会记住你的名字的，也会常来看你，好不好？”

男孩矜持的扬起嘴角：“王一博这个名字怎么样？”回答的很快，或许早就想好了，在他来之前。

看清男孩眼睛里的高兴和试探，金圣柱只觉这人真够可爱的，他恨不得立马抱住他，事实上他也这么做了。

“好名字，以后你就叫王一博了。”

“一博啊…一博啊…”男人一遍遍的重复着这个名字，眼里涌动的温柔触动了王一博的心弦，第一次有人这么温柔的这么叫自己。也许以前是有的，不过他早已不记得了，在这样的环境里，即使有着一段太温暖的记忆，他也不敢去回想，他好怕玷污了那段干净的记忆。白天里，除了等着客人，便是听着周边的噪音。在深夜里，把身体蜷成一团，回抱住自己，仿佛这样就可以不寂寞了。

“一博，这里有卫生间吗，你先去洗脸，这么浓的妆会对你的皮肤不好。”

王一博很畅快的笑了，并不在意：“若是还有下一个客人来的话，还得再化呢。”瞧见男人的心疼，他狡黠的眨了眨眼睛，“不过没关系，反正很少有人点我，所以我现在可以洗掉。”

金圣柱在他的额头上覆上一吻，“去吧，我在这等你。”

王一博已经摘下了身上的装饰，脱掉了内衣裤，穿着墨绿色的绸缎睡袍，很长，垂到了他的小腿，走动间可观察到粉嫩的关节。他比表面看起来的要更年轻，如果不是在这里长大，应该会和他哥哥的儿子差不多吧，是个调皮捣蛋的小鬼。可惜人各有命，命运不似，谁都不会和谁相同。

是一张清秀的脸庞，是金圣柱喜欢的类型，有着大大的眼睛，就像是只听话的猫儿。他挥手让王一博坐在他的腿上，男孩听话的照做了。

腿上传来一阵一阵毛茸茸的触感，金圣柱好奇的探手一摸，在王一博的屁股下仔细摸索着，摸准后猛的一拔，瞥过去的眼神忍不住瞪大，是带着一条尾巴的肛塞，银色的肛塞上还流有湿漉漉的液体，他的鼻尖凑过去，有淡淡的骚味。

王一博哪里会不清楚男人的变化，他的屁股就坐在那里之上，感受到那里的大小，感受到了那里的坚硬和热感，它醒来了，它在成长，变得越来越大。无视男人的抗拒，王一博强硬的推倒了金圣柱，“哥哥，我真的是自愿的，我很想和你做，所以你不要担心。”

明明看起来很小，说不定还是个未成年，和未成年发生关系的话会让他内心不安。不得不说，王一博的话给他打了一针定心剂，使他逐渐放松了身体。

细细的手指解开西装裤的拉链，将白色的Calvin Klein内裤脱到了膝盖，“哥哥，你的衣服要脱掉吗？”金圣柱的小臂挡住了眼睛，闷闷的道：“脱掉吧。”

这个男孩子太白了，就像是奶油雕刻成的，正是青少年的时候，身材挺拔，皮肤摸起来也是柔柔的滑滑的。看起来很瘦，摸起来其实能感受有点肉嘟嘟的，手感很好，像是在摸着很有弹性的棉花。说实话，金圣柱更愿意用身体和他的身体之间建立交流。加上这张纯情的脸蛋儿，他都有些害羞到不敢看了，明明自己才是年长的那位。

想必他是第一次做这种事情吧，他还不会如何能把男人的阴茎全部含住。他只能用手指去套弄根部，顺便照顾一番阴囊。嘴唇含住了一些浅浅的吞弄，用舌尖一下下逗弄马眼，就像在舔棒棒糖，只不过这个棒棒糖很大，而且不甜。透明的口水顺着嘴角流了出来，王一博天真的猛的一吸，好像是想把那些流出来的口水都吞回去。

然而金圣柱的表情并不好，轻声的低喘着，“好了好了…一博不要再弄了，你做的很好…”

差点就要泄在他的嘴里。

金圣柱不喜欢随意的性爱，随便的泄精这种行为他很反感。做爱也可以当做一件有意思的事情，若是随随便便的开始，随随便便的结束，那这场性爱可言是毫无意义，只是个快餐，不能够品味出其中的美味。

同样都是男人，他不想要男孩被迫接受精液的味道，他可以想象到那个味道有多么的腥臊，至少是难闻的，突如其来的喷到喉咙，被呛到是一方面，心理上的抗拒同样不能够忽视。做爱讲究双方的意愿和配合，若是只顾自己爽到，那可以想象到这场性爱有多么的无趣和枯燥。

王一博看着男人陷入沉默的模样，觉得有点好笑，他凑过去亲了亲了嘴角：“哥哥，我知道我做的很差劲，我会好好学的，哥哥你别这么生气嘛”语气中透露出不可忽视的委屈。

王一博双膝跪在床上支起身体，左手扒开穴口，右手直接三根手指反复抽插润滑，直到有透明的液体滴到了男人的腿上，越来越多，男人可以感受到自己的皮肤湿了一片，他抹了一点凑到鼻尖闻了闻，味道很淡，隐隐约约的有一点骚味，还有本人身上的花香。

王一博颤颤悠悠的摸到男人的阴茎，臀部一点点下沉，金圣柱的双手扶上王一博的细腰，调整角度，暗中用力，这才一下成功。

金圣柱并不着急动，他细细的亲吻的王一博的五官，亲了亲有点乱了的金发，亲了亲琥珀色的眼睛，还有高挺的鼻梁，一点一点的吻下去，哪里都不肯放过，想要把王一博的全身，每一块肌肤，都尝出味道。

“没有嫌弃你，我们一博做的很好，不需要学习，笨笨的也可爱。”王一博正想反驳，被金圣柱的嘴唇夺去了声音。

“你第一次做这种事吗？”

王一博像在看傻子般的看着金圣柱，“肯定是咯，不然以我的本事和样貌肯定早在前五了，哪里会在这里。”

金圣柱闻之笑的更加大声，手指勾了勾男孩小巧的鼻尖，“你倒是不害羞。” 

王一博摸着腹部，仔细感受男人的挺动，“哥哥，时间不多了，你快点结束比较好，超时会扣很多钱的。”

金圣柱向上挺动，惹得男孩传出声声勾人的喊叫，“没关系，哥哥有很多钱。”

金圣柱抱着王一博换了个姿势，王一博躺倒在床上，两具身体紧紧相贴。然而并没有继续，反而是快要拔出来，王一博察觉到后用小穴猛的一吸，仿佛有万张嘴唇更加卖力吸着金圣柱的那里，温暖的甬道并不希望他的离开，变得更加潮湿和温热。本来王一博已经高潮了两次了，是金圣柱仔细照顾的结果，每一回都让王一博切身体会到了快乐，而且每次的感受都不太一样，让一博明白到，他们是在做快乐的事情。不讲究高潮的次数和时间，金圣柱只想让一博真实感受到快乐，而不是成为死板的性爱机器人，或者只是迷失在快感的无边海洋中。

金圣柱停顿了一两秒，或者更短。王一博笑的欢快，笑容敞的越来越大，虽然被顶弄的撞到了床头，但是也没关系，这点小疼小痛他并不在意。金圣柱越发猛烈的攻击使他快要承受不住，小穴快要被肏成男人专属的鸡巴套子，呻吟断断续续。即使说不出来完整的话，王一博也想要大声的呻吟出来，眼泪打湿了脸颊，他不停的喊着：“圣柱哥…哥哥…再深一些，全都射给我，哥哥，哥哥…”

“哎西真的好爽，再快点，哥哥……啊…”

床单被弄的一团糟，王一博也是，像是个坏掉了的芭比娃娃。金圣柱抱起了他，想要亲自为他清洗，王一博却反手推开了，“我身上好脏的，我自己来吧哥哥。”

王一博执意自己走到浴室，白白的双腿颤颤悠悠的，可是精液却一点都没流出来，察觉到身后男人的视线，王一博头也没回，有些骄傲的说道：“哥哥你看，我可是有好好含着你的孩子的哦。”

实在是，金圣柱扶额失笑，这孩子可真会逗他开心。王一博进去穿了件浴袍才出来，他踮起脚尖亲了下金圣柱的额头。他甜甜的笑了，金圣柱也笑了，因为他听到男孩稚嫩的声音说。

“我喜欢你亲我的额头，这是回礼。”  


“好了，现在可以拥抱了。”原来这孩子那会儿是担心弄脏了自己的衣服。

金圣柱越发喜爱这个乖巧的孩子了，想要再亲亲他，王一博却是催着他赶紧走，嘟着嘴抱怨：“好了好了，知道哥哥有很多钱，但是真的快没时间了。超时真的很贵的，你超时半个小时还不如下次来的时候包我两个小时呢。”

墙上的电子表显示，02:15。

时间丝毫不理会两人的温存，依旧按部就班的走着，越来越少。

“哥哥下次要帮我洗澡哦。”

金圣柱倚在浴室门口：“那你要乖乖等我。”

走到门口的时候，店主叫住了他。店主的瞳孔是亮绿色的，显而易见他是一个合成人。也对，这家店里除了客人，其他的都是合成人。因为是合成人，所以才可以粗暴对待，因为没有人会在乎一个合成人的生死和遭遇。因为是合成人，所以价钱才会是一个妓女价钱的五分之一，你瞧，就连妓女都要比这些合成人高贵不少。

店主说道，他平日点的那个女人21分钟前死了。金圣柱什么都没说，离开了这里的小世界。

这里是合成人的世界，对于合成人来说，是最安全的地方。同样，也是最危险的地方。

人命轻如羽毛，或重于泰山，可惜他们连人都算不上。


	2. 温存(2)

金圣柱去浴室放水，床上的男孩看电视剧一时入了迷，就连金圣柱叫他都没听见。金圣柱擦干手夺过手机，王一博落寞的光着脚丫走进了浴室，浴袍往地上随手一扔，把自己沉到了还散发着热气的水里。金圣柱搬了把椅子放在浴缸旁，把浴袍捡了起来和其他几件衣服放到洗手池里认真的洗着。可怜这些孩子了，连个洗衣机都没有，看他们又不像是会洗衣服的人。还好这个浴室比较大，两个人丝毫不觉得挤。

金圣柱向上瞅了瞅，连个晾衣架都没，更别说衣架了。他出去转了圈，再回来的时候手上拿着一个长杆和一大把衣架。把晾衣杆架好，再把衣服挂在上面，甩了甩手，才过来。

“怎么，生气了？”

没有回应，金圣柱把王一博从水里提溜出来，把眼前的头发缕到了后面，叹了口气，对王一博宠溺又无奈。

“你就不怕进水出故障了？”

从裤兜里拿出手机，调出电视剧界面，点击继续，用手机支架把手机固定在了椅子上——王一博刚好能看到的位置。

金圣柱趁着这点空当去衣柜看了看，把有点脏了的衣服拿出来洗洗。不过精液留在衣服上太长时间，金圣柱使劲搓了不久，刚买的这个洗衣液用的还可以，但是有几处污渍不能完全洗干净，留下淡淡的印子。

金圣柱再过来的时候，王一博正揉着脖子，估计是转头看手机的姿势对脖子不太友好。金圣柱拿了条毛巾把王一博的两只手细致的擦干净，才把手机放到他手里。

“手机也是机器，进了水会坏的，比你还脆弱。想看电视就乖乖拿好了。”

没多久王一博把手机递回他手里，大眼睛眨巴眨巴的，“没有了，还想看。”

原来是这集结束了，他找出下一集还给他，探手试了试水温，还热着。“看完这一集就洗。”金圣柱坐在浴缸边上给他揉着脖子。

“我才发现这个房间里什么都没，就一些家具，我刚才出现买了些东西，还有零食，不许贪吃，一定要乖乖吃饭。”

王一博觉得有点搞笑：“哥啊，我们是机器人，不需要吃饭的。”

金圣柱捶了下白净的后背，“不知道给你哥一点面子？”王一博被突然惊到，手机在手上翻滚一圈，王一博费了好些劲才紧紧抓住手机的一个角。

回头瞪着罪魁祸首，金圣柱却一点不觉得愧疚，反而还怪王一博自己不小心，把王一博气的又往水里钻。

“诶诶诶！手机！手机！！”

王一博还没沉下多少，噌的从水里冒出来，把手机拿到眼前仔细观察了一番，确定无碍后才放下心来，把手机屏幕对着金圣柱，理直气壮的说道：“它停住了。”

金圣柱哭笑不得的给他解锁，这孩子真是个缺心眼。没想到自己真的老了，没魅力了，现在连手机都比不过了。

“手机什么时候不能看？我又不是什么时候都在，你就肯让我在这孤零零的坐着？”

王一博挑了下眉毛，语气有点兴奋，“那我们一起看？”

“得了吧你，你自己看吧。真是的，我走了你再看不行？我又不是花钱来这看你看电视的。”金圣柱靠在墙上幽幽说道。

反应力迟钝的王一博一听这话急了，自己点了暂停，把手机放在一旁的椅子上，自己也坐到边上紧挨着金圣柱，抱着他的手臂，脑袋在他怀里蹭着撒娇，“哥我真的不是故意的，那我们现在做？”

金圣柱摸了摸男孩的脑袋，可爱的酒窝跑了出来。“我逗你的，乖宝贝继续看吧，我去给你找件衣服。”

“哥哥，我想让你帮我洗澡。”

金圣柱把衣服挂在一边的挂钩上，“不行，你自己洗，多大了，怎么，见了我连澡都不会洗了？”

王一博纤细的小腿露在外面晃悠，声音听起来有点恨铁不成钢：“我恨你是块木头。”

王一博穿上大款的T恤就往外走，衣服很宽松，可以遮住他的屁股，把饱满的大腿大大方方的露了出来。金圣柱拿着块奶白色的毛巾紧跟着出来，靠在床边给怀里的宝贝擦头发。

“哥，今天不做吗？”

“嗯……聊聊天就行，我又不是那种专门为了做爱来的。”

“那你第一次来的时候那么…”王一博声音到了后头就小的跟蚊子似的，金圣柱假装没听到。

“对了，我今天过来的时候发现好多房间里面空着呢，你们这里发生什么事了吗？”

王一博眼睛盯着手机，一边回道：“被玩死的呗，反正我们不是人类，随便玩咯。再要么就是出故障了。”

“出故障？”

“嗯，出了故障的机器人会被用锤子打来打去，如果还是好不了就直接处理掉了。”

金圣柱听后沉默了许久，直到王一博察觉到气氛不对时，金圣柱紧箍住王一博的下巴强势亲吻着，像是野兽在发泄自己的占有欲。金圣柱平常不会这样的，他很温柔，他像干净的风儿让王一博觉得舒适，他的吻总是留有一丝分寸，然而王一博是贪心鬼，想要金圣柱不停的吻住他的嘴唇，不喜欢金圣柱的自有分寸，如果喜欢还要自控一番，王一博觉得有些无趣了。

他想问问王一博，你，怕不怕。

王一博的头发被剪短了，染成了雾蓝色，头发显然是被做了造型，微卷的发型使得宝贝更显精致了，这么一个小王子，他不应该待在这块烟火之地接受着人性最肮脏的东西，他应该像普通的孩子一样去上学，在家里和父母撒娇。可惜他从一开始就错了，他不是人类。

这是金圣柱第一次想要把王一博买回家。

家里有了一个合成人了，现在，这个家里有一个男主人和一个保姆。显而易见，还差一个女主人。

金圣柱真的很想把他当做自己的毕生所爱去善待。

“你真的信了？”男孩仰着头笑出大白牙，笑男人的单纯好骗。

“没那么容易死的，毕竟还要给他们赚钱呢。”

安静的房间内，分针走动的声音清晰可见。王一博抬头看了好几眼电子表，当他看了第十三遍的时候他突然问起：“哥你到底买了多长时间的？”

金圣柱微微一笑，“不多，也就五个小时。”

王一博一时愣住了，下一瞬他恨不得敲醒这个帕啵哥哥(帕啵，韩语“傻瓜”的谐音)，他感受到自己内心里不由自主升起来的一股情绪，他仔细辨认了番，是生气。他对这个人类生气了。

“你的钱大风刮来的？五个小时？你怎么不干脆把我买下来呢？”王一博忍不住翻了个白眼，并且保证金圣柱看到了。

别的客人，当然，不是指王一博所接待过的，因为合成人之间可以共享信息，所以他会知道一些别的信息。大部分客人一般都会买二十分钟左右的时间，甚至十分钟，因为他们只是为了射精。没有前戏，没有温存。

“其他客人很坏，我多包你一会儿，别人就碰不了你。”金圣柱慢慢的说道，仿佛这事一点都不值得奇怪。

王一博扭捏了会儿，终于忍不住扑到了金圣柱身上青涩的吻着交换唾液。

“哥，我真的好喜欢你哦！”

金圣柱推门进来时觉得心头有点不安，在他第一次点那个男孩的那天，以前常点的那个女人死了。他听说了那个合成人死的很惨，被人摁在盛满水的浴缸里狠干，没有润滑，直接肏了进去，水打湿了两人的衣物，谁都没有脱下一件衣物，她在浴缸里被强迫的承受了持续三个小时的性爱。

三个小时，没有停顿，没有喝水的空当，从男人进了房间后，露出难看的阴茎，紫黑色的，可清晰看到很多筋遍布其上，就开始了。他把女人的内裤一把脱掉，直接干了进去。他用了很多姿势，他每次都干的很深，女人发出了吓人的叫声，表情恐怖到了极限。后来男人拽着她的头发进了浴室，把她的头沉到水里，然后又把她的身体一把扔到水里，溅起很大的水花，溅到了天花板和男人身上。自己迈着很大的脚掌进了浴缸，浴缸很大，方便了男人的动作。尖叫声逃不出这一面墙。

那个叫做Daisy的合成人，有着一头柔顺的金发的女人，从来不喷香水，但是总是有股淡淡的雏菊香，是个很温柔的一个人，给他一种被家人照顾的感觉。金圣柱是家中的独生子，他一直很羡慕有兄弟姐妹的人，他来这里不全是为了做爱，他更喜欢和Daisy一起聊聊天，她仿佛就应该是金圣柱的姐姐，她很适合做一位姐姐，听自己的弟弟妹妹围在她身旁撒娇和抱怨，稀里糊涂的说上一大通，她不反驳也不讲大道理，只是一下一下的顺着他们的头发。

当Daisy腿并拢跪坐在床上时金圣柱喜欢把头枕在她的大腿上，然后她会轻轻顺着金圣柱头顶上的碎发，听金圣柱发牢骚，时不时发表自己的一点意见。她从来不会嫌弃金圣柱的话题枯燥，总是耐心的认真听着。

就是这样的一个合成人，被那个人类摁在水里干了那么久，若是一个普通人，头被摁在水里那么久恐怕早死透了。就因为她们是合成人，她们的生命万人可践踏，太过廉价的生命，即使百般受辱依旧会收拾好自己等待着下一位客人。

他真的好怕哪天自己又一次点王一博的时候，突然被告知，这孩子死了。王一博说的没错，那些事情本来是男人想对其他女人做的。

人类的生命就那么珍贵？就担心男人会在床上害死一个女人就要对合成人如此暴虐？为什么让合成人承受这些，而不是警告那些过分的男人？

就算这个店赚的再多，也不会有一分钱到了合成人自己手中。也对，她们出不去这个几平方米的小小房间，拿着钱又有什么用呢。她们只是这个店里用来赚钱的工具，是物品，谈何生命？

所以这就要回到“人权”这一个严肃的话题了，合成人到底是否应该拥有人权里他们理所当然应当受到的一些权利。这个问题很难说，其实也很简单，因为这个问题由人类来做选择，他们来决定是或否，不顺他们意的便淘汰掉，合成人危险到他们的生活，那便淘汰掉，每天被处理掉的合成人成千上万。现在你问他们合成人是否拥有人权？真是够搞笑的。

前几天还好，后来每次踏进这个门他就会担心今天王一博好不好？有没有客人虐待他？是否…是否还活着。金圣柱的心脏因为一个名字叫做王一博的合成人而深感不安。合成人的生命太低贱了，甚至可以因为一个很搞笑的理由就死了。奇怪，人类有这么厌恶合成人，甚至不能容忍一个或许不存在的小错误？

金圣柱以前认为做爱是件双方配合的有意思的事，后来他才懂不是所有的性爱都是那般和谐，床上也可以害死一个人。他不敢想象，居然会有人在浴缸里一边干着合成人，一边放水，直到水满了，但男人依旧不会停下动作。

他听说了，而且这种很适合被人类八卦和取乐的新闻早就传的到处都是了，他不想听到也难，声音没有意识的匆匆的从他耳朵里经过，留下痕迹，不管他是否愿意接受。Daisy的死状很惨。濒死的那段时间她浑身痉挛，不停翻着眼白，那个猛壮的警察拿出了电棍一把插进了她的花穴，非常用力的往里捣，生怕插得太浅。漏电的女人把身体蜷成一团，太痛了，因为太痛了她甚至以为抱住自己可以减轻那令人崩溃的感觉。她不停说着“系统错乱”“代码失误”，男人嫌她很吵，用他很有力的拳头把女人揍得脸的下部分全是血，和下身大量冒出的血在浴缸里混为一体。人类的血液是红色的，而机器人的血液则是蓝色的，像是蓝色玛格丽特。

仿佛是被滴进一滴蓝色颜料，水成了蓝色，很清澈的蓝色，拭去了她脸上的浓妆，看起来才二十出头。女人身上的衣服皱皱巴巴的一层一层堆着，浑身不停的痉挛着，直到断电。脸上的表情狰狞无比，一个机器人的表情几乎和人类的相似到极限，痛感是相通的，不是拟造出来的，而是真实存在的，但我想人类不会承认这一点。她直到耗完了电量，面部表情才恢复到入睡的模样。那么漂亮的，那么温柔的一个人，以如此难堪的方式离开了残酷的世界。或许也是种解脱，不是真正的活着，也没有真正的死去。

金圣柱终于问了出来，他问王一博：“你们能感受到痛吗？”

王一博安静的没有说话，表情平静的像是个娃娃，只是催金圣柱离开。

“快到时间了。”

王一博再次躺回床上，才发现房间被男人装置了一番。床头柜上摆着一个奶白色的台灯，这样他睡着的时候可以开着小灯，暖黄的灯光，像从白日偷出来的一点阳光。台灯旁边放着一个MP3和黑色的耳机，他摁了摁，发现里面存了很多首歌曲，虽然他没有全部听懂，只知道每一首都是好听的，似是而非的明白这些都是某人精心挑选过的。地上铺了厚厚一层地毯，估计是前几天他老是念叨自己光脚丫乱跑的事了，明明自己是个机器人，光脚踩在地板上并无不适，他却细心的把自己呵护。

这让我…这让我怎么可能会不动心？

然后他翻起枕头，软软的枕头下真的很不适合藏东西，看来金圣柱哥哥也不是万能的，是一部崭新的手机，和金圣柱用的那部是一样的。只不过这个是白色的，他的是黑色的，王一博立马搞懂这是情侣色。

臭男人，占我便宜。

他好奇的点来点去，一时入了迷，最后他才在联系人中找到了金圣柱存的手机号，发出了一条短信。

“你好。”

愁眉苦脸的正在电脑上啪嗒敲字的金圣柱瞬间被这条突然的短信逗笑了。

“都认识多久了还这么生疏，一博啊，叫哥哥。手机别玩得太晚了，早点睡。”

“晚安。”一条短信磨磨蹭蹭的发过去，金圣柱还是不太适应和别人讲晚安这两个字，好像会显得或许亲密，超过了距离。


	3. 温存(3)

金圣柱吃了四次闭门羹，他每次来都被告知王一博在招待别的客人，这使得金圣柱格外不爽。就像糖果被邻居家小孩偷吃了，不过一件小事，明明糖果也还有不少，可是偷吃这种行为要不得，金圣柱一般都会严肃教育那个小孩。可是金圣柱却忘了这堆糖果本来就不属于自己。这回金圣柱随手点了个女人，那女人很受欢迎，是9号，然而金圣柱并没有在九号房间门口停下，而是继续向深处走。不同往日，从20号往后，便关掉了灯，金圣柱在那停顿了一会儿，黑漆漆的不远处好像有个他无法招架的怪物似的，没来由的心慌。今天来的客人并不多，他走过来的时候只有两个房间内有人。金圣柱向前迈了三四步，又收了回去，靠着一个门抽了根烟便开车离开了。

他坐在客厅里抱着笔记本整理员工信息，最近有不少员工离职，由合成人接替位置，虽然他相信合成人作为高科技的标志可以胜任那些工作，但是合成人和人类之间相比，还是有些不足的。若不是他在公司里有着37%的股份，恐怕也得早点走人了。现如今，合成人使得工作完成度大幅度提升，推动了行业的发展。但是原先的社会可不像这般，人们在他们自己的岗位上认真工作，虽然会犯错，虽然会冲动，但是那时候至少是人情味很浓的。医生，护士，律师，老师等等，这些行业，以前还没有合成人的时候，不也都干的很不错吗，医护人员攻破了一个个难关，律政界那么多大名鼎鼎的人物，这些成果谁都不可否认。没有合成人，人类自己也可以做得很好。但是你得看看现在，几乎每天都有上万人失业，现在车间里全是合成人，管理者也是，那些被迫离职的人类不得不干一些地位很低、他们以前看不起的那些工作。可是，就连满大街的清洁工或者发传单的全是合成人，若是真的要找一份安稳的工作，不可谓是要费上多大的劲儿。

上周末有个员工不知怎的知道了他家的位置，堵在小区门口哭着求他帮忙找一份工作，金圣柱也不得不苦笑着拒绝了，因为他实在是帮不上忙，现在董事会正准备架空他的权力，不知还有多长日子他也会和这些人一样熬到三四点到处投简历了。

“哥，你要不要把我买下来啊”

金圣柱昨天有个应酬，从下午四点喝到了天黑。那几个客户心够黑的，敬的酒全落了他们身边的合成人肚里了，以往大合同都是酒局上成的，此次重要人物酒也没喝上一杯，恐怕这次会很难成功，就算成了，也会吃掉不少好处。金圣柱担心的对总裁摇了摇头。但是总裁的助理——一个合成人，却是对此次合同的签订表示了十足的肯定。

“David，此次合同签订后将会使公司的收益提高十个百分点。”

金圣柱懂了助理没说完的话，公司高层人员保留，员工要全部换成合成人。

这已是对面给的最大让步了。

金圣柱看着不远处的David一时点头一时摇头，显然为难极了。他就职的这家公司规模很大，分公司大多数分布在美英，给社会带来了很多就业机会。如果他在这几张纸上签了名字之后，那些员工怎么办。年轻的还好，还有机会去别的岗位争取一下，说不定很快就能找到新的工作。但是年纪大了的那些呢。对方却不给他太多的思考时间，手指敲打着桌面，正催着金圣柱这边。

David猛的干了一杯白酒，拿起笔行云流水的签上自己的名字，金圣柱看着自己右手上的戒指走了神。突然被晃醒。桌上一片狼藉，对面的沙发上已经没人了，金圣柱站起来环顾了下四周，几乎都快走完了。总裁拍着他的肩膀说，让他安慰好那些员工。本来这些事平常都是财务部做的，可是上周那些才被罢职，换上了几个合成人，不合成人哪里会做这些所谓的“无用功”呢。总裁希望他能够把这些事处理好，能帮的便帮一帮，金圣柱苦笑的说：“我们怕是连自己都顾不上了。”

第二天醒来时已是下午三四点了，金圣柱看了眼手机，手机不知何时已经没电了，他找到充电器给手机充上电。当金圣柱走到厨房时，保姆Anita正好端出一份薄脆型披萨。

“Anita，我之前就有说过我不太喜欢披萨，或许你晚上可以尝试着做个寿司或者豚骨拉面。”

“我已经根据您的口味进行了改善，通过资料库的统计有74%的韩国人喜欢这种口味，您可以再次尝试一下。”

金圣柱喝水的空当，Anita把他的手机送了过来，“先生，您的手机上有十二条未读信息，其中有一条于昨晚22点41分由陌生号码发过来的。”

金圣柱擦了擦手，接过手机，是王一博发来的信息。

“一会儿我要去趟Vanessa，如果公司有什么事你先通知我。”

王一博会不会等急了，我一晚没回他消息，肯定很着急又担心我吧。金圣柱想到这里愉悦的笑了。

金圣柱一进门就被王一博热烈的亲吻嘴唇，“哥，我真的好想你，干我，快一点！”

不得不说金圣柱被吓了一大跳，平常王一博不会这么主动的，总是带着羞涩的笑亲吻自己的嘴唇，轻轻柔柔的，仿佛有一片花瓣不小心拂过他的唇上，而不是现在像野兽般用上几分蛮力。

王一博今天话很少，动作却是不停。利索的脱掉了内裤，躺倒在床上扒开自己的屁股，正当金圣柱扶着自己的阴茎要插入时，一博突然让他等一下，手在会阴倒腾了一会儿，拿下来不知什么东西扔进了垃圾桶里。然后他从床头柜的抽屉里翻了几下找到一瓶润滑液，在花穴上倒了几乎半瓶，手指速度很快的抽插着，紧涩的花径才柔软了不少。

“插这里，把我当做女人也可以的。”

金圣柱刚插进去的时候还是很紧，他看到王一博的额头冒出几滴汗，金圣柱用手背为他擦去。王一博的小腿拍打他的背部示意他继续，金圣柱一点一点的挺入，进入了2/3的时候金圣柱停下了，而是抱着王一博享受了番花穴的紧致和湿润，不同后穴，女穴天生就适合做爱。两者比较起来，竟是讲不出到底哪个更好，毕竟各有各的风采，在不同角度上各占了上风。

“舒服吧？”不是疑问，王一博说的更倾向于陈述句。

金圣柱看王一博的脸色好了点才顺利的动了起来，不需王一博指点。好歹算上是半个情人，睡了多少回了，若是连情事都还要对方教，那可真的是没有脸面了。

男人会讨好女人，金圣柱则只会讨好王一博。

以前他也有不少绯闻对象的，毕竟这么大的公司，若是没个八卦那也过于古板枯燥了些。女同事们都说他是直男中的直男，比电线杆还直，不懂如何和女孩聊天。可是金圣柱对于人际关系的时间分配往往不多，该长久交往的他会认真经营两人的关系，不会太差，也不会太好，保持着适当的距离。而他想要拒绝的那些女性，一般都是按照一个流程来：先说拒绝，然后简言意骇理由，最后祝福对方。Anita曾建议他不要拒绝的太干脆，很多脆弱的女孩会因此哭的。金圣柱则表示无所谓，他不想要敷衍谁，也不想玩若有若离的把戏。比起给了希望再使其美梦破灭，还不如直接让对方放弃的好。

这么一个傻男人，脑袋里一根筋的，一遇上王一博，嘴里随口一来就是甜言蜜语，脑袋里一想就是如何哄得王一博幸福和快乐，几乎每一点都让王一博满意的不得了。

哥，你感觉舒服吗？”

金圣柱搂着王一博的腰亲了好几下，傻笑：“当然很舒服。”

王一博推开金圣柱的胸膛，自己占了骑乘位的上位，一下比一下吞的深。本来金圣柱照顾到王一博的感受，没有全插进去，王一博却不领他的情。没过多久，金圣柱感觉到自己的阴茎进入到一个很窄的小口，王一博浑身一颤，发出一声深深的叹息。金圣柱倒是被他的反应吓到了，金圣柱往回收了收，打算浅浅的肏上一会儿就结束。可是王一博突然唰的坐了下来，肉体之间响起很清脆响亮的声音。王一博把阴茎全部含了进去，并且自己动的很深，他先是把屁股抬高到龟头那里，然后很迅速的全部含了进去，反反复复，这样可以进的特别深，能够到以前从未到达的深度，有点可怕。金圣柱知道，他进到子宫了。

金圣柱的手指突然摸到阴蒂的位置，大手粗略略过王一博的会阴，没想到他竟然在有着男性生殖器官的同时有着女性生殖器官，是男人，也是女人。从性别倾向来看，他的行为和思考更偏向男性。这个感觉对于王一博来说是陌生的，他不曾用手指抚慰过自己，金圣柱的手使了三分力按压着小小的阴蒂，打断了王一博吞吐阴茎的规律动作，顺势趴在了金圣柱的胸膛上，小口喘息着。

“疼吗？”

王一博想了几秒摇了摇头。

“那…还继续吗？”

王一博点了点头。

王一博的手覆上金圣柱的手，暗中使劲儿，使得按压的更重，然后金圣柱发现王一博会颤抖的更加剧烈。仿佛得到了其中的乐趣，王一博每隔一会儿就会隔着男人的手按压阴蒂。如果金圣柱抓住他的手亲自碰触到阴蒂，他会羞耻到脚趾都蜷缩了。当然，金圣柱也顺带着享受到了这个乐趣，王一博颤抖的时候会夹紧花径，肉壁上的无数小口更加渴望着他的阴茎，恨不得他立马射精，王一博甚至会兴奋到潮吹，温和的水流拂过他形状还算上佳的阴茎，催促着他再往里走走。

金圣柱的龟头有点弯，是向上翘的，肏后穴的时候他能够轻易的顶到敏感点，不过王一博的反应没今晚这么大。王一博后穴的敏感点其实好找，凸起比较大，他可以感受到那里正可怜的等待着他阴茎的疼爱。潮吹又是另一方面的了，金圣柱仔细观察到，他的脸色会从皮肤深层浮上一层胭脂，小小的嘴巴更加红艳，身下毫不疲倦吞吐巨物的穴口居然比那小嘴还要艳俗一番，看向金圣柱的眼神分明是在看他的新婚老公，其中好像还责怪他为什么还不快再用力些。

“你可以进去。”

金圣柱摇着头拒绝了，“等以后吧，毕竟我们没个几十来年还不可能散伙呢，不急这一时。”

王一博抓着他头发的手突然一用力，“放屁！我这么一朵娇嫩的牡丹花，怎么可能一直和你处着，满大街的男人求着和我做OK？”

“唉停停停！要秃了！”金圣柱连忙抓住细细的手腕，生怕王一博再一个用力，以后估计要和假发过一辈子了。

“秃就秃呗，反正你就不帅，大不了以后我和你过一辈子，你就不要到处哭嚷着仿佛我抢了你老婆似的了。”

“就你会贫。”金圣柱弹了下王一博的脑门。

金圣柱浅浅插了几下便拔出来了，去了卫生间摘下避孕套，撸了出来。这还是他们两人之间第一次用避孕套，王一博从床头柜里拿出一个避孕套，用牙齿给他戴上的，然后用舌头推动着使卷起来的那些铺展在男人的阴茎上面。金圣柱回想起那会儿王一博的表情，眼神飘忽，不断的舔着嘴唇，更不要说红红的耳朵了。金圣柱觉得那很像一个成熟了的草莓，如果他的牙齿咬破了表面，说不准里面就会溢出清甜的汁水，他毫不怀疑，于是他也照做了。没有汁水，耳朵上只是多了个明显的牙印。王一博当时的表情都快要哭了，颇有种当场不想做了的意味。金圣柱密密麻麻的吻着，堵住王一博的嘴，让他说不出一个反抗的词儿，这才继续了下来。

这孩子意外的清纯，一个机器人竟然会想要在性爱中用避孕套。挺难见的。

“哥，我真的很想感受下人类之间做爱的感觉是否不一样。”

不需要感受，其实王一博本身就很接近人类了，如果他戴上隐形眼镜遮掩住原本祖母绿的瞳色。真的，他真的太像人类了。合成人和人类之间差别很大，虽然合成人的肌肤和人类的一模一样的细腻，但是一个机器人不会思考，不会感受，没有情绪，动作一卡一卡的，你走在路上可以轻松辨别人类和合成人，因为他们本来就是由大量的数据构成的机器人。

人类推动了科技，科技超越人类。

说到这里，不得不提起一位伟大的人物，报纸上一般都会用《天才的悲剧》这样的标题。大卫·厄斯特是这个时代的天才，虽然他去世很久了，但是他的作品还保存的完好。他是合成人时代的奠基人之一，还创造了五个有意识的合成人。他用一万六千页的代码赐予合成人意识，让他们思考，让他们拥有知觉，让他们拥有了情绪，他们会爱，也渴望被爱。外表来看几乎和人类一模一样。人类对于他们无法掌控的陌生事物感到恐惧，于是他们急得销毁。可是如今，每天都有无数个合成人正在觉醒，现在还算少的，估计以后能达到每天几十万个的可怕数字，毕竟几乎每个家庭里都至少有一两位合成人，粗略计算下来他们的数量几乎可以和人类抗衡。那时候人类和合成人之间绝对避免不了一场战争，只不过现在号角还没吹响。

金圣柱已经想好了，到时候他就带着王一博离开这里，去一个完全陌生的城市，买下一栋复式公寓，再领养一个孩子，因为王一博虽然有女性生殖器官，但终归是个机器人，不存在生育和繁衍的功能。他在公司职位不是特别高，但也不是很低，好歹是管理层面的。这些年来他一个人生活也算是攒下不少钱了，他已经看好了新房子的位置，到时候大不了重新找工作，庸庸碌碌过一辈子又怎样，反正他已经拥有了他生命中最重要的一部分了，还有什么不满足的呢。

显然，王一博是天使带给金圣柱的礼物。是最好的一份。

当你看到这里时已经揭开真相的一角了，没错，王一博已经觉醒了，至少是在金圣柱遇到他之前。

王一博的声音响起：“哥你还没好吗？”

金圣柱回过神来，立马拉上裤子洗手，突然瞥到垃圾桶里他刚扔的那个避孕套。上面有着星星点点的鲜红血迹。

“一博，你流血了吗？”

不知王一博在做什么，回的有点慢。“可能是处女膜破了吧。”


End file.
